Due to the requirements of a high efficiency, low-cost system to transfer heat which is generated by battery cells with minimum power and volume, EV battery packs may utilize a liquid-cooled pad.
Accordingly, an EV battery pack with battery cooling assembly and method which facilitates uniform and efficient cooling of EV batteries may be desirable.